This invention relates to a cooling unit that delivers air to a user's torso to help cool the user. The cooling unit may be used with a garment or may be used separately. As examples, a cooling unit of the present invention can deliver air into a first responder's uniform or a soldier's uniform, can be attached to or worn under a ballistic vest, or can be worn separately under a garment of any description. The embodiment illustrated below focuses on one use, that is, use in association with a ballistic vest of the type worn by a first responder. No modification of the vest is necessary. Such description is not limiting.
Ballistic vests (soft armor) are worn to help protect a police officer or other first responder from injury caused by bullets and other projectiles. The problem of overheating when wearing armor has been a challenge since such vests were first introduced. Such vests tend to be heavy and warm, as compared to ordinary clothing such as a uniform by itself. The present invention relates to a cooling unit that can make the user more comfortable, and that can help to prevent heat exhaustion, without any modification to the vest.